


Tommy gets a wonderful ride from his boyfriend

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Lap Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Minors please done read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Gordon and Tommy make love while watching a movie.
Relationships: Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Tommy gets a wonderful ride from his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/dril/status/820791986798075904?s=19
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Whenever Gordon and Tommy sit down to watch a movie together, he loves it, with the lights turned of and the glow of the tv illuminating the room it created a really wonderful atmosphere.

Tommy was curled up beside Gordon with Gordons arm wrapped around his waist, excitedly talking about the film and flapping his hands.  
God did Gordon love this man, smarter than anyone hes met which is a pretty impressive feat, kind, loving, and one hell of a shot.

He can't even pay attention to the movie with how close to the other man he was, his head right beneath Gordons nose and the lavender shampoo he used always made see hearts.  
Distracted by his wondering fantasy's he didn't realize that Tommy was trying to get his attention.

"Ah,uh what did you say babe? I was uh kinda distracted"

He says this with a smile that makes the crows feat near his eyes wrinkle in a very cute way.

Tommy wiggles and bounces more in his seat and leans way closer to Gordons face, with his hands on Gordons thick thigh to support himself.

"I-i saiiid c-c-could I siiiit in y-y-your lap pleeease"

Ah,ah! Gordon takes a peek down towards Tommy's crotch and realizes that the older man is hard as hell, but he doesn't want to overwhelm him, so with a blush he just says.

"Yea honey give Gordon a little seat warmer, yea there we go thats it."

Tommy is taller than Gordon but they made it work by just leaning back and using the footrest. He gave a kiss to Tommy's forhead with a receding hairline from years of academic study. 

Gordon may not be as tall as tommy but he was definitely chunkier than him, benry always saying he had a 'dilf bod'.

But he supposed he did, especially compared to the skinny ass that was currently bouncing on his dick rendering is sweatpants horrifically in the way. 

Tommy's always drove him crazy, dropping his head back against the couch he couldn't help but let out a groans . He figured he better say something incase he was wrong and Tommy didn't realize what he was doing (doubtful).

Grabbing a hold onto Tommy's waist and holding him so he would stop bouncing made the man squeel and fall back onto Gordons chest.

"Fuuuck tommy you gotta stop bouncing like that, your gonna make Gordon cum "

"Y-yea?"

"Yea"

"M-m-,maybe i-i waaant to m-make gordooooon cum, m-maybe I want g-gordoooon to c-cum in my ass"

"You want me to cum in you ass"

Gordon from his view can see tommy nod his head very excitedly.

"Mmmhmm mmmmhmmm!"

"You want me to shove my cock in that tight little hole of yours eh dontchya"

He says this and grinds against tommy hard earning a delicious high pitched squeel.

"Do y-you w-want to knooow a secreeet"

"Yea fuck babe whats the secret"

He leans his head up to Gordons ear and in a mock whisper says

"I have a really biiiig b-butplug in mmmmy a-ass" 

He's turned around in Gordons lap now, and Gordon can feel the smile pressed against his ear and the dick pressed against his stomach.

Gordon keeps a firm grip on his hips, he can feel his excited energy coming of in waves. He replies back in a mock whisper, excited.

"What are going to do about that Hmm?"

"We're g-going to take it o-out!"

"Fuck yea we are dude"

Tommy shimmies of the Hawaiian shorts hes been wearing, he isn't wearing any underwear which makes a thrill go up Gordons spine.

"Y-you caaaan t-take it ouuut i-if you waaant"

He reaches around and finds plug and Marvel's with how big it really is, Tommy cuddles his face into the crook of his neck, leaving kisses up and down.

"Yo, this is huge"

"Mmmhmm"

"It's as wide as my fucking fist"

"Mmmmhmmm"

Getting a solid grip on the toy he starts slowly pulling it out, it makes a very fucking loud squelching noise as he does so, lubed to high heaven. Tommy's back arches as he does this and squeels and squacks and moans like a bitch in heat.  
"Aaaaaaaah,ooooooooo fuuuuuck, FUUUUUUCK, ah ah! Oooh"

"Jesus Christ, oh fuck tommy baby this things like 9 inches!"

"Urrrrrrrg oooooh"

Is all he responds with, his hands doing waves while he almost goes cross eyed with pleasure.

"For you"

"For me, Hun my dicks not this big haha, I mean bigger than average yea, but Gordons a big boy"

"T-then not proooblem"

"What your going to take my whole cock at once is that your plan?"

"Yeaaa"

"Good boy, good boy"

He finally gets the whole butt plug out, it makes a huge wet slurping noise when it comes all the way out.  
Gordon is surprised with the fact Tommy doesn't cum on the spot with the noises the older man is making, he can't wait to fuck this man's genius brain out.

His thighs are shaking as he takes breaths against Gordons neck. His back being rubbed in slow circles.

"Hey you ok, we don't have to keep going if you don't want to"

"Slo-slo, slow down"

"Yea ok yea, let's just make out a little how bout that"

He sits down on his lap and Gordon can feel the heat coming from inside of him. If makes him see stars, but he focuses on making sure it's not moving to fast. 

There last he wants to do is overwhelm the man, turning a awsome night into a fucking shitty one. His hands play with Gordons pretty brown curly hair and Tommy giggles when he starts giving him butterfly kisses.

Finally their in each other faces nose to nose, Tommy looks straight into his eyes.  
Something that is very rare for him, his golden eyes shine in the dark.

They are beautiful.  
They are extraordinary.  
They are not fully human.  
They are so, so Tommy.

Their lips connect, the contact accompanying desperate moans as they suck each others tongues not so much battling for dominance as much as they were chasing a desperate pleasure in each other.  
Licking and biting each other's lips moaning loudly without care. 

Gordon decides they both need there shirts of immediately leaving the only thing left his sweatpants that have pre-cum leaking through them.

He takes in the other man's body, Tommy is a skinny guy with a nice treasure trail and nice dick. Gordon focuses on getting his pants down as the man sitting on his lap starts sucking hickys down his neck, lapping and sucking all the way to his collar bone.

When his pants come down his dark throbbing dick springs to attention, happy to be free at last. The cold air sending shivers down his spine.

"Are you uh, are you going to ride me?"

Gordon asks awkwardly. Tommy doesn't reply as much as he sits taller the him and just sinks all the way down Gordon fat cock in one go.

The grip he has on Tommy's hips tightens as he arches his back going almost blind with the pleaser of the feeling of filling a hot slippery asshole to the brim. 

The sounds he makes are extremely high pitched and desperate whinging at such a wonderful feeling.

Tommy always thinks Gordons reactions are so sexy and funny at the same time, he can't help but rock his hips a few times to see if he can get another reaction.

He does. Gordon growls and unable to help himself grabs Tommy's teasing skinny hips and slam himself into him once as a warning. 

It's not very effective of a deterrent as it takes both of their breathes away, tommy handing the responsibility of pleasure over to Gordon. He speaks with heavy breathes.

"If, if you keep that slut shit up Tommy I'm gonna have to fuck you so hard you won't be able think straight"

"I-i woont be able t-to think straight?"

"Yea"

Tommy's quite for a moment, contemplating a thought, Gordon uses this time to attempt to compose himself. With his hand holding on tight to Gordon and his legs wrapped around,Tommy has the answer.

T-then youuu b-better fuck me p-pretty haaaard the Mr freeeeeman"

With that it set, Gordon was unleashed.

"Then get fucking ready for my cocks demon beast mode"

That's all the warning he gives before he starts fucking Tommy's ass like his life depends on it, Gordon was a strong guy very strong and he was going to give Tommy what he wants.

Plap plap plap plap plap is all that can be heard in the room, movie long over. That and the loud grunts and moans that fills the room as he slams his cock repeatedly into his prostate.

Tommy's mouth is wide open with drool falling out and tears of pleasure streaming down his wide open eyes, his thighs shaking he thinks he might be able to cum without touching his cock.

"Oooooh fuck oh my god oh my fucking g-g-gooood aaah, oh Gordan thank you! thank you! Thank you! Keep doing that ah! Yes pleeease!"

"Oh oh my god Tommy fuck you like that baby? Yea you fucking like that, what you like when I fuck your hole like I own it? You like being used like a cocksleeve huh"

Gordon gets louder as he pounds into Tommy's ass harder as he gets closer and closer to release. slamming his hips into him, his balls making a wet smacking noise each time.

"My fucking tommywommykins, my precious, sweet, wonderful Tommy. Oooh fuck eeehg tommy oh I'm close baby ooh fuuuck"

Tommy is squealing now barely able to get words out, hes being fucked stupid, able only to hold on tighter and gasp.

"O-oooh ah! G-gordoooon I-i-im! Ah! Ah! I'm cummmming oh fuuuuck"

His volume gets louder chanting cries to god and his thanks to gordon as he loses control.

His whole body convulses as he cums all over his and gordons hairy chubby stomach, his hole tries to clench around gordons dick but can't and that only makes him cum harder.

Gordon can't stop he so so so close, tears are streaming down his face, it feels so good and hes so in love.  
He slams his cock in as deep as he can rubbing the head against his gspot, with very loud groans he unloads everything he has into tommy filling him with his hot seed.

The cum that has filled Tommy's ass slowly starts to leak out as they hold each other panting and gasping for breath.

Giving each other slow and soft kisses while basking in the afterglow, he holds tommy face in his hands. God the man is so beautiful, his lover's hand joins his own as they experience this moment together.

After a while he starts to feel really sticky, his soft dick has slipped out of him a while ago, leaving his lap a mess.  
They will definitely need a shower, he picks up his sleepy boyfriend bridal style much to his delight.

The night is finished with a warm shower, Gordon making sure his sleepy love is clean. Going to bed in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, if you have any requests for good porn, I will feed this fandom


End file.
